figenus_foraura_the_banishedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Benette
Bad Benette, also simply known as "Thot Bad Ben", is an tertiary antagonist of the FFTB series, and from a sub-dimension of the D3V1-@N7 dimension. She would be theoretically voiced by Ben 10 voice actor Tara Platt. Appearance Bad Benette's appearance is near-identical to Benette Tennyson, but with noticeably darker colors, including black hair and mint-green-colored eyes, make-up, jewelry, and clothing. The gemstones on her earrings are also instead a pair of green amazonites. Character Information * Species: Human * Alias: "Thot Bad Ben", "Benette But Bad and Minty-Fresh" * Home Dimension: Bad "D3V1-@N7" Sub-Dimension, Forworld (current) * Age: 21 * Group Affiliations: Bad "D3V1-@N7" Sub-Dimension Occupants * Occupation(s): Ben Tennyson of The Bad "D3V1-@N7" Sub-Dimension, Part-Time Villain (both bad "D3V1-@N7" sub-dimension and Forworld), Another Whorey Ben In The Multiverse * Equipment: The "Badtitrix" Device History TBD Personality Bad Benette's personality is similar to that of the original Prime Benette, but more cynical, considering herself evil and a "bad girl", along with having a crude sense of dark humor and a loyalty toward others who share the same goals as him. Despite this, Bad Benette still prominently features Prime Benette's sexually-charged behavior, traits, and mannerisms. Abilities and Powers * Human Skills: Similar to Prime Benette, Bad Benette is capable of some impressive human skills, although much are unnatural due to being a human hailing from a sub-D3V1-@N7 dimension. ** Spontaneous Learning/Understanding: Similar to Prime Benette, Bad Benette has below-average intelligence, she has the spontaneous ability to learn and unstable some things, although this means of spontaneous is random. ** Pygakinetic Echolocation/Vibration Detection: Yup, you read that right. Similar to Prime Benette, Bad Benette can utilize a form of echolocation via clapping her ass-cheeks together, also able to detect vibrations. Although this ability is completely useless due to Bad Benette literally having functioning eyes, she may utilize in unfamiliar or very dark environments. ** Superhuman Physiology: Similar to Prime Benette, although Bad Benette is fully human, she can express some fantastical feats of physiology that are mostly natural. *** Photographic Memory: Similar to Prime Benette, Bad Benette has a photographic memory and a sharp sense of remembering even the smallest details, although she may have trouble trying to remember things instantaneous due to her weak intelligence. *** Superhuman Combat Skills/Freestyle Tit-to-Face Combatant/Pectukinetic Combat: Similar to Prime Benette, Bad Benette's tits aren't just for show, but weapons. Getting hit in the face with Bad Benette's jugs is equal to two wrecking ball-sized water-balloons hitting you in the face. Other than Bad Benette being able to essentially knock someone out by slamming her breast into their head, she expresses some decent combat skills, mostly leg-focused. *** Superhuman Accuracy/Marksmanship: Similar to Prime Benette, Bad Benette has surprisingly good aim, even with her mediocre intelligence. *** Superhuman Beauty/Charisma: Similar to Prime Benette, Bad Benette may be young, dumb, and filled with engorged boob meat, but her flirtatious behavior can be utilized to express a superhuman amount of charisma from Bad Benette, as her enticing body and personality can get her practically anything she wants. *** Mind Control Immunity/Mental Block: Similar to Prime Benette, Bad Benette's intelligence is so downgraded by her bimbo-like qualities that any form of controlling mind will simply not work on her. *** Back Pain Immunity: Similar to Prime Benette, Bad Benette's spinal cord has seemingly evolved to become completely oblivious to the pain of Bad Benette's giant tits. How exactly it "evolved" is unknown, but could just be chalked up to Bad Benette's bosom probably being lightweight with little density. * "Badtitrix" Device: Bad Benette possesses the "Badtitrix" device, a differently-colored version of the Thotitrix and a variant of Omniverse's Omnitrix wielded by Bad Ben, containing all 5 dozen or so aliens, although different appearance-wise, mainly influenced by Bad Benette's robust curves. The Badtitrix allows Bad Benette to transform into 60 or so different alien beings, and both the device and a list of every alien have their own dedicated wiki page. * Tertiary Character Status: Bad Benette may only be a tertiary antagonist who doesn't have much of a role, but will usually appear in episodes centered around Prime Benette and have a somewhat prominent role in most of them, acting as an antagonist toward Prime Benette. Weaknesses * Below-Average Intelligence: Similar to Prime Benette, Bad Benette's intelligence is below-average, due to hailing from a sub-dimension of a dimension where every character is 18+ years old, female, bulging with massive breast and buttocks, and practically a bimbo. * Mild Body Obsession: Similar to Prime Benette, Bad Benette expresses mild narcissism toward her body, obsessed and almost self-conscious with her looks. * Clap of Her Ass-Cheeks: Similar to Prime Benette, Bad Benette's ass-cheeks are so dense they could clap together involuntarily and proceed to attract and draw attention toward Bad Benette. * Wacky Personality: Similar to Prime Benette, Bad Benette's bimbo-like personality is wacky, giggly, and childish, similar to Figenus Foraura and again, Prime Benette, but on a way bigger scale, as she speaks in a high-pitched, exaggerated tone. Bad Benette can both be hardly taken seriously nor actually become serious herself. Trivia * Bad Benette's breath is indeed minty-fresh. ** The reason behind Bad Benette's minty-fresh breath is unknown, but can be easily assumed to be off-screen usage of gum. * Bad Benette is addicted to Billie Eilish's "bad guy", constantly listens to it during her free-time, and labels it as one of the "greatest songs of all time"